Murder in Bridgeport
by hotdxfan
Summary: A group of normal high school students endure the worst time of their lives, when their friends are murdered one by one. They will have to work together in order to find the killer or die.
1. Chapter 1

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 1

Introduction

A group of normal high school students endure the worst time of their lives, when their friends are murdered one by one. They will have to work together in order to find the killer or die.

Starring

Triple H and Stephanie

Shawn and Mickie James

Edge and Lita

Chris Jericho and Trish

Jeff and Maria

Christian and Torrie

Randy and Stacy

John Cena and Eve

Preview

Paul's house:

First day of school,"Paul get up!" yelled his sister. Paul rolled over in his bed as he looked at his alarm clock, "6:00 am!" Paul told himself covering his head with his pillow. A few minutes passed and Lynn realized that her brother wasn't coming down, so she went to the bathroom a got a bucket of cold water. Then she walked to her brother's room, "I know how to wake you up!" She whispered to herself smiling. She stepped back as she poured the water on her brother. "Ahhhhh!" Paul yelled as he sat up. Lynn started laughing as she took off running down the hall, she ran into the bathroom before Paul could get to her. "Lynn!" Paul yelled banging on the door. "Open the door now!" He yelled. He continued banging on the door until he heard his dad behind him. "Paul Michael if you bang on that door one more time, you'll regret it!" He told him. Paul turned to his dad, "But she started it!" Paul told him. "I don't care who started it, and why are you soaking wet son?" His dad asked him. "Lynn poured cold water on me again!" Paul told him. His dad just shook his head, "Why can't you two get along?" He asked. Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know!" Paul told him. "Fine, Lynn open this door right now!" Her dad yelled.

Lynn slowly opened the door smiling, "Yes daddy!" Lynn asked him. "Lynn sweetie did you pour water on your brother?" He asked her. Lynn just looked over at Paul and tried not to laugh, "Yes only because he wouldn't get up and I have to drop him off at school!" She told him. "You shouldn't have done that, now apologize to your brother and both of you get ready for school, your mom has breakfast ready downstairs, and no more fighting or else you'll both be doing extra chores got it!" He told them firmly. "Yes sir!" They both told him.

"Sorry Paul!" Lynn told him. Paul nodded, "It's okay because now I have the bathroom!" Paul told her running into the bathroom. "Hey no fair!" She yelled. Paul ignored her by turning the water on in the shower. Lynn smiled to herself, "I'll get you back little brother soon!" Lynn told herself as she went back into her bedroom.

Downstairs... "Alright you two ear up, so you can go!" Their mother told them. "Paul are you ready for your first day of high school?" Their mother asked him. "Yeah it's gonna be totally awesome!" Paul told her drinking some orange juice. "Good and Lynn how about you, ready for your senior year?" She asked. "You bet! Graduation is calling my name!" Lynn told her with excitement. "Don't worry we're all counting down to graduation and you leaving for college, then you'll be out of my hair for good!" Paul told her smiling. Lynn just starred at her brother, "Paul you don't mean that, you'll miss Lynn when she leaves for college want you?" Their mother asked him. Paul shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe!" Paul told her grabbing his backpack. "Fine then maybe I want miss you either, let's go!" Lynn told him as kissed their mom goodbye and headed to school.

Paul had no idea that his first year of high school would be his and his friends biggest nightmare. Him and his sister will come closer when a terrible accident happens.

Find out what happens next in this horror story of suspense and tragedy as a group of friends work together to find a killer before its to late.


	2. Chapter 2

Murder in Bridgeport

Note: Everyone lives in different parts of the neighborhood. John and Chris live on one street and Randy and Shawn live around the block. While Adam and Jason lives across town, and Paul lives a few miles away because of his father's job.

Chapter 2

First day of School part 1

Paul's house:

First day of school,"Paul get up!" yelled his sister. Paul rolled over in his bed as he looked at his alarm clock, "6:00 am!" Paul told himself covering his head with his pillow. A few minutes passed and Lynn realized that her brother wasn't coming down, so she went to the bathroom a got a bucket of cold water. Then she walked to her brother's room, "I know how to wake you up!" She whispered to herself smiling. She stepped back as she poured the water on her brother. "Ahhhhh!" Paul yelled as he sat up. Lynn started laughing as she took off running down the hall, she ran into the bathroom before Paul could get to her. "Lynn!" Paul yelled banging on the door. "Open the door now!" He yelled. He continued banging on the door until he heard his dad behind him. "Paul Michael if you bang on that door one more time, you'll regret it!" He told him. Paul turned to his dad, "But she started it!" Paul told him. "I don't care who started it, and why are you soaking wet son?" His dad asked him. "Lynn poured cold water on me again!" Paul told him. His dad just shook his head, "Why can't you two get along?" He asked. Paul shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know!" Paul told him. "Fine, Lynn open this door right now!" Her dad yelled.

Lynn slowly opened the door smiling, "Yes daddy!" Lynn asked him. "Lynn sweetie did you pour water on your brother?" He asked her. Lynn just looked over at Paul and tried not to laugh, "Yes only because he wouldn't get up and I have to drop him off at school!" She told him. "You shouldn't have done that, now apologize to your brother and both of you get ready for school, your mom has breakfast ready downstairs, and no more fighting or else you'll both be doing extra chores got it!" He told them firmly. "Yes sir!" They both told him.

"Sorry Paul!" Lynn told him. Paul nodded, "It's okay because now I have the bathroom!" Paul told her running into the bathroom. "Hey no fair!" She yelled. Paul ignored her by turning the water on in the shower. Lynn smiled to herself, "I'll get you back little brother soon!" Lynn told herself as she went back into her bedroom.

Downstairs... "Alright you two ear up, so you can go!" Their mother told them. "Paul are you ready for your first day of high school?" Their mother asked him. "Yeah it's gonna be totally awesome!" Paul told her drinking some orange juice. "Good and Lynn how about you, ready for your senior year?" She asked. "You bet! Graduation is calling my name!" Lynn told her with excitement. "Don't worry we're all counting down to graduation and you leaving for college, then you'll be out of my hair for good!" Paul told her smiling. Lynn just starred at her brother, "Paul you don't mean that, you'll miss Lynn when she leaves for college want you?" Their mother asked him. Paul shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe!" Paul told her grabbing his backpack. "Fine then maybe I want miss you either, let's go!" Lynn told him as kissed their mom goodbye and headed to school.

Paul had no idea that his first year of high school would be his biggest nightmare. Him and his sister will come closer when a terrible accident happens.

Shawn's House:

"Shawn get up!" yelled his mother.

Shawn rolled over and looked at his alarm clock, "6:15 am" he read. He moaned as he slowly crawled out of bed. He walked into his bathroom and cleaned up. Then he got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen where his mother was cooking breakfast. "Hurry up son, so you want be late!" She told him putting some eggs and bacon in his plate.

"Hey son, you ready for your first day of high school?" asked his father walking into the kitchen. "You bet it's gonna be cool!" He told him drinking some orange juice. Shawn looked at his watch and grabbed his backpack. "Bye guys love you!" He yelled going out the door. "Shawn wait!" Yelled Shawn's baby sister. "Yes Lexi?"he asked her. "Where you going?" She asked him. "I have to go to school, but I promise I'll be back okay!" He told her kissing her on the forehead. She nodded as she hugged him and ran back inside.

Shawn just smiled as he walked across the street to Randy's house, he knocked on the door three times. Randy's mom walked to the door with coffee in her hand, "Good Morning Shawn!" She spoke. "Good morning mrs. Orton is Randy ready?" Shawn asked.

"Oh yeah, Randy! Are you ready shawn's here!" Yelled his mom. "Coming!" Randy yelled as he ran downstairs. "Hey Shawn!" Said Randy. "Hey buddy let's go,?the others are gonna meet us at school!" Shawn told him. Randy nodded as he kissed his mom goodbye, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.

Adam and Jason's house:

"Adam hurry up!" Jason yelled knocking on the bathroom door. "In a minute!" Yelled Adam. "Fine, just don't take all day!" Jason told his brother as he went back to their room.

Ten minutes later Adam finally can out of the bathroom, "There you go little brother, it's all yours now!" Adam told him grabbing a shirt out of his drawer. "Your only five minutes older than me and thank you." Jason told him grabbing his stuff and running into the bathroom.

After both boys were dressed, they came downstairs, where their parents were cooking breakfast. "Good morning boys ready for your first day of high school" asked their father. They both nodded as they sat down at the table counter, "Wow mom! Pancakes, eggs, and bacon!" Adam asked her. Their mother nodded, "Only the best for my boys, so eat up! You need to have a good breakfast before school!" She told them. They both nodded as they finished eating and drank some orange juice down.

When they finished their food, they grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Jeff's house:

"Jeff time to get up!" yelled his dad. Jeff moaned as he looked over at his clock. "Alright I'm up!" Jeff yelled as he crawled out of bed. He walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. "Alright Jeff it's the first day of high school, just stay cool and remember that you have your friends." He told himself brushing his hair.

"Jeff breakfast in ten minutes move it!" Yelled his dad. Jeff just shook his head, "I'm coming!" Jeff yelled back as he went back to his room and grabbed his bag. He looked over at a picture of him and his brother. "Boy do I wish you were here Matt! To bad you're in college now!" Jeff told himself putting the picture down, he ran downstairs to the kitchen, where his dad was drinking some coffee. "Finally, wasn't sure if you were coming down!" He told his son. Jeff just nodded as he grabbed his plate, "So you ready for high school?" Asked his dad. "Sure!" Jeff told him biting into his toast. "Look dad I'll be fine okay, I gotta go love you!" Jeff told him walking out the door.

John Cena's house:

John was asleep in his bed until he heard footsteps coming near him. "Johnny! Wake up!" cried his little brother. John woke up to someone shoving him, "What is it Chase?" John asked him sitting up. "Mommy said to wake you for school!" He told him. John nodded as he stretched his arms out. "Alright little guy I'm up! Where's Hallie?" John asked him. Hallie is his little sister, her and Chase are twins. "She's downstairs with mommy!" He told him. John nodded as he stood up, and walked towards the bathroom.

After about fifteen minutes, John was dressed and walked downstairs. "Good morning son!" Called his mother. "Morning mom! Morning squirt!" John told his mom and sister. "Eat up, so you want be late son!" She told him. "Okay! Where's dad?" John asked her. "He left for work already! But he did say have a great first day of school!" She told him.

John nodded as he finished breakfast, and grabbed his bag. "Bye John!" Yelled his brother and sister. "Bye I'll come get you after school okay!" He told them. They both nodded, as they also finished their breakfast.

John walked next door to see if Chris was ready. As he approached the house, he saw Chris coming outside. "Hey CJ! You ready?" John asked him. Chris nodded as he grabbed his bag from the front porch and met John on the sidewalk.


	3. Chapter 3

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 3

First day of school part 2

Trish's House:

"Hurry up Bryan!" Trish yelled at her twin brother. "Wait a minute!" He yelled back. "Come on Bryan!" Trish yelled beating on the door. "Alright already!"he yelled coming out the bathroom. Trish covered her mouth as he came out, "What is that smell?" She asked him. "That's my new cologne!" He told her, walking towards his room. "Who are you trying to impress?" She asked him. "Just a girl at school!" He told her. "Oh that's so sweet! My little brother has a crush!" She teased him. "Shut up!" He told her blushing. Trish shrugged her shoulders as she went into the bathroom to get ready for her first day of high school.

Ten minutes later, "Trish, Bryan hurry up!" Yelled their mother. "We're coming!" Trish yelled back. She brushed her hair in a ponytail and grabbed her favorite bow. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. "Come on Bryan!" Trish yelled to her brother.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. "Alright you two, are you ready?" Asked their mother. They both nodded as they hugged their mother goodbye and headed out the door. They walked across the street to meet Amy. Trish knocked on the door, "Who is it?" asked Mr. Dumas. "It's Trish and Bryan is Amy ready?" she asked. "Oh just a minute!" He told her as he opened the door. "Come in she should be ready in a few!" He told them. They both nodded as they stepped into the house.

"Amy! Trish and Bryan are here!" Yelled her dad. "Coming!" Amy shouted from her bedroom. She grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs. "Bye Amy!" Her little sister spoke softly. Amy turned around to her baby sister, "I'll see you after school okay!" She told her giving her a big hug. She nodded as she ran back to their mother's room, she was getting ready for her first day of preschool.

Amy got downstairs and grabbed a banana for the road. "Hey Amy you ready?" asked Trish. "You bet! Let's go!" She told them as she kissed her dad goodbye and went out the door behind Trish and Bryan.

"So are we gonna wait on Stephanie?" Trish asked Lita. "No! He said she was gonna ride with Shane but she'll catch us at school!" She told her as they walked to Stacy's house.

Stacy's and Maria's house: "Come on Maria hurry up! Trish and Lita will be here in a few minutes." She yelled at her sister. "I'm coming!" Maria yelled back. Stacy just shook her head as she grabbed her backpack and brushed her hair down. She heard the doorbell and ran downstairs, "I got it! She yelled. "Hey guys!" She spoke excitedly. "Hey Stacy are you and Maria ready?" Trish asked her. Stay shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah I'm ready but I don't know about my sister!" She told them.

Maria was younger than all of them but also the smartest, she's actually a year younger then Stacy but got to skip a grade.

"Come on Maria!" Stacy yelled to her sister. "I'm coming!" She yelled back finally coming downstairs. "It's about time let's go!" Stacy told her as she grabbed Maria's backpack and pushed her out the door.

Torrie's house: Torrie was doing her hair as she heard her cell ring, "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Torrie it's Mickie! Trish, Lita, Maria and Stacy already left so I'll come by with Eve so we can walk to school together." She told her. "Okay no problem! I'll see you in a few!" Torrie told her hanging up. "Torrie breakfast!" Yelled her mother. "Coming!" Torrie shouted back, grabbing her backpack and a ponytail holder for her hair and ran downstairs. "Morning sweetie, you ready for school?" Asked her mother. Torrie nodded with a huge smile across her face. ""We're gonna have a blast, I can't wait to see all my friends!" She told her excitedly. Her mother just nodded, "Okay honey just calm down okay, eat up!" She told her pouring herself some coffee.

Torrie nodded as she ate some pancakes and eggs. "Hey where's dad?" Torrie asked noticing her father wasn't sitting in his chair. "He left for work already, but he said he wants to know everything that happens today when you get home." Her mother told him. Torrie nodded as she finished her food am answered the door.

"I'll get that's probably Mickie and Eve!" Torrie told her mom as she drunk the rest if her juice. "Hey you two, I'm ready let me just get my bag!" She told them.

Now that everyone is off to school, the terror of Bridgeport is about to happen... You'll find out what happens soon!

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 4

New School and best friends

Everyone was now at the school, the whole gang waited in the south quad of the school, where the freshman classes were held.

"Hey Lynn!" Paul asked his sister as they drove up to the school. "What!" She answered. "Is there anything I need to know about this school?" He asked. Lynn just smiled at her brother as they got out of the car, "Just one thing, stay on the south end of the school, that's where the freshman hang out at. Stay away from the north side! That's where the Juniors and Seniors hang out. The sophomores are on the east side of campus. We never cross paths except for at lunch and in the gym. But the most important thing to remember is the west end of campus is where the jocks and the juveniles hang, stay as far from them as possible and you'll be fine. Just stay with your friends okay!" She told him as they reached the front of the school.

Paul nodded as he spotted his friends, Lynn saw them as well. "Alright little brother your on your own now remember what I told you okay! Meet me after the last bell by the car got it!" Lynn told him. Paul nodded as Lynn walked away towards her friends.

Paul walked towards his friends and greeted them, "Hey guys what's up?" He asked. "Hey Paul!" They spoke together. "So Paul it's our first day of high school! Are you nervous?" Shawn asked him. "No way this is gonna be the best year ever!" He told them.

As they started talking about their summer, Stephanie, Trish, Lita, and Bryan walked towards them. "Hey guys!" Said Stephanie. Paul looked up and was speechless, "Hey Steph how you doing?" Paul asked. Stephanie just smiled, "Good! You?" She asked. "Good still adjusting to being so far away from you all. It's not easy being across town away from all my friends!" He told her. She nodded, "I know but you're still coming to my party Friday right?" She asked hoping he would say yes. "Yeah for sure would never miss that!" He told her. "Cool so does anybody know where home room is at?" Steph asked them. They all shook their heads no. "I know where it's at!" Bryan told them. "Where?" they all asked together. "It's in room 412!" he told them. They all nodded as Maria and Stacy walked up. "Hey girls what took you so long, didn't you walk to school with Mickie, Trish and Lita?" Paul asked them. "Yeah! But we got lost after finding our lockers and then we met some cute football players and they led us here!" Stacy told them as Maria nodded. "Hello! Did you two forget about us?" Jeff and Randy asked them. "No worries boys, they just showed us where the freshman hung out at, that's all!" Stacy told them. "Yeah don't worry! Jeff you're the only guy for me!" She told him as she kissed him on the cheeks.

Jeff nodded, "Okay!" he told her. As the bell started to ring everyone was heading to homeroom. As they files into the classroom, and took their seats. Torrie, Eve, and Mickie finally arrived. Stephanie was the first person to spot them, "Hey girls over here!" She told them. They saw Stephanie waving at them and walked towards her, "Hey girls, where were you?" Mickie asked them as Torrie took a seat next to her. "We got held up, there was an accident nearby and we had to take the longer route o school." She told her. Mickie nodded, "What kind of accident?" Adam asked her. Torrie shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know! There were police officers everywhere and a ambulance!" She told them. Everyone was in shock, "Oh man I wonder what happened!" asked John. "We don't know but we might find out on the news!" Eve told him. John nodded a their teacher came in, "Good Morning students an welcome to freshman homeroom!" She told them excitedly. "My name is mrs. Johnson. Every Monday and Friday you all will come in here to hear the announcements for the week. Then you will be dismiss to go to first period. Also this year we're doing something different you will have a free period after lunch, where you can do your homework, go to the library or just talk with your friends. Now with all that said enjoy your first year here and have a bright future!" She told them as the bell rung.

All the students filed out of the classroom, as Paul waited on his friends he thought about the accident that Torrie, Eve, and Mickie saw on their way to school. "What could've happened?" he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone say his name. "Hey Paul who's your first class?" Stephanie asked him. "What? Oh History class with mr. Hanks!" He told her. She nodded smiling, "Great we have that class with Shawn, Randy, and Maria!" She told him. Paul smiled back as they waited for Maria to come out with Randy and Shawn behind her.

"Hey guys I just heard we have first period together!" Paul told them. They all nodded as they waved goodbye to their other friends and walked to history class. Meanwhile Chris, Adam, Jason, Mickie Lita, and Jeff had math together.

Torrie,Stacy,Eve, John, and Bryan had science together. While everyone was getting settled in class, no one knew that a murder had just happened.

At the accident, "So captain how do we explain this to the townspeople?" Asked an officer who was the first to arrive at the scene. "I don't know Dawson. But we have to let them know that someone is after our teenagers, cause this is the second murder in less than a week." He told him. Dawson nodded, "Okay I'll call for a curfew time tonight." He told the captain. As some paramedics rolled a teenage girl around fifteen out of the woods. "What was her name?" asked Officer Dawson. "Michelle McCool!" He told him.

Back at school, it was time for lunch and everyone was gonna meet up outside the cafeteria. "Hey guys! Why are the police here?" Shawn asked his friends who were waiting on him. "I don't know but one of the teachers said that a student was missing and they needed to talk to the principal!" Eve told him. Paul nodded as they walked inside the cafeteria, "While there sure are a lot of kids in here, does anyone see a empty table?" Stephanie asked them as they grabbed their trays. They all looked around until Randy spotted one, "Hey I found one! Follow me!" He told them as they walked over to a table that was big enough for all of them.

They all sat down and started talking about their classes and homework. A few minutes went by and things were quiet between them as they were eating until Lynn walked up to them and she was very upset. Shawn was the first one to see the look on her face, "Hey Paul your sister is walking this way and she looks really upset!" Shawn told him. Paul looked up and saw his sister coming towards him, "Hey sis what's up?" he asked concerned. Even though they fought a lot he still hated every time she was upset or mad about something sometimes he did care about his sister. "I just heard that the police found Michelle's body this morning." She told him in tears. "What!" He told her. Lynn nodded as she sat down, "Yeah the police found her body in the woods covered up by leaves, they say she had been dead for over 24 hours. They don't know who the killer is but they are putting out a curfew for all teenagers, because this is the second murder!" She told him. Paul just sat down in shock, they had known Michelle since they were kids but when she moved they lost touch, but still cared about her like a sister.

"I don't believe this! Do the police think that this could be the work of a serial killer?" Shawn asked her. Lynn shook her head, "They won't know yet until they find some more clues, they just want us to be careful until this creep is caught!" She told him. They all nodded, "Well it's a good thing we walk in groups to and from school! Which means we're never alone!" Stephanie told her as they all nodded in agreement. "So what time is curfew?" Jason asked her. "11:00pm!" Lynn told him. He nodded as they all hugged Lynn and put their trays up, no one really wanted to finish eating after hearing about Michelle.

Later that day...it was the end of school and everyone was heading home. On their way home Stephanie and the girls thought about what Lynn had told them about Michelle. She was the kind of girl who socialize with everyone, and was never cautious about who she hung out with. "Did she know her killer? Did he know her from the neighborhood? Does he know all her friends?" Stephanie thought about all these questions until Mickie brought her out of her thoughts.

"Stephanie are you okay?" Mickie asked her. Steph looked up at her, "Yeah! I'm fine just thinking about what happened to Michelle!" She told her. Mickie nodded, "Oh! Don't worry the police will catch the guy!" Mickie told her as they arrived at her house, "So are you still having your party Friday?" Mickie asked her as she walked to her front door. "Yeah definitely!" She told her. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow then!" Mickie told her. "Okay see ya then!" Steph told her as he walked across the street to her house.

It's a good thing they all lived within the same neighborhood because she sure didn't want to walk home by herself. She felt safe with her friends and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile across town..."They will never know who I am until it's to late! When they out, they'll never find me because I'll be gone!" He told himself smiling as he watched two teenagers enter an arcade. Just to bad they weren't gonna make it home because they would become the next victims in Bridgeport.

Please read and review!

Who are the next victims?

Who is the killer?

Can he be stopped?

Find out in the next thrilling chapter of Murder in Bridgeport!


	5. Chapter 5

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 5  
Stay out of the woods

John, Randy, Chris and Shawn were all walking home from school. "So guys do you think the police will catch this guy?" Shawn asked them as they passed the Bridgeport Elementary School, John had to walk his little brother and sister home. Today was their first day of kindergarten, and they were to excited. "I hope so! It's scary to think that we can't go out alone because of some killer is on the loose!" John told him. "Let's not mention this in front of my little brother and sister!" John told them as he saw Hallie and Chase approach them. "Hey John! Hey guys!" Hallie spoke to them. "Hi Hallie! Hey Chase you two enjoy your first day of school?" Randy asked them. They both nodded, "Yeah!" They said together.

"That's good come on let's go!" John told them grabbing both their hands as they crossed the street. "So are y'all still going to the party?" Chris asked them. They all nodded as they approached their neighborhood, "Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow!" John told Shawn and Randy. "Alright bye guys, bye Hallie, bye Chase." Shawn told them. "Bye!" They said together. Randy approached his house, but before he went inside he turned to Shawn, "Hey Shawn! No matter what happens we'll stick together right? All of us?" Randy asked him. Shawn smiled, "Don't worry buddy! We'll always stick together, I'll see you tomorrow okay!" Shawn told him. Randy nodded, "Alright see ya!" He told him as he went inside his house and Shawn went across the street to his house. As he walked inside, his little sister ran into him.

"Hey Shawn!" She yelled. Shawn started laughing, "Hey Lexi! Did you miss me?" He asked his baby sister. She nodded with excitement, her hair was so long you couldn't see her face lit up with a huge smile. "Yeah I did and I made you a picture!" She told him showing him the picture. "Wow thanks kiddo!" He told her as he looked at the picture. Lexi was only four years old but she had great art skills to be so young, guess she did have something in common with a big brother. "I love it! I'm gonna put it up with your other pictures okay!" He told her. She nodded, "Okay!" He told him as she pulled her hair back behind her ear.

He took the picture in his room and hung it by the other pictures. He smiled to himself as he looked at all the drawings his sister made for him, they had a very special bond every since she was born. When he found out that he was gonna be a big brother he was very excited since he always wanted a little sister or brother. The day Lexi was born, he got to hold her and she looked up at him and smiled. Then she grabbed his finger and smiled even bigger. Shawn knew right then, that they would have a special bond, and they have for the last four years. Also to be only four Lexi was very smart for her age, she knew all her numbers, the alphabet and she could speak in French. She was very smart and was only in preschool. But that's why Shawn loves her so much and would do anything for her, that's why he loved being a big brother too. The best part was that, all his friends adored her too especially the girls. They love Lexi, Hallie and Chase as if they were their own little brother or sister.

Back at the arcade... "Come on you're cheating Cody!" Daniel told him. "I am not! You're just a sore loser!" He told him. "Am not!" Cody yelled as he walked to the other game. After several hours it started to get dark, "Come on Daniel we have get home! We have a curfew now remember, my parents will freak if I come home late! Especially after hearing about Michelle!" Cody told him grabbing his backpack. "Five more minutes!" Daniel told him. Cody shook his head, "No way man, I'm leaving now! The street lights are about to come on which means its getting dark soon!" Cody told him heading for the door. Daniel looked at his best friend, "Alright let's go!" Daniel told him, as he grabbed his stuff and followed Cody out the door. They lived about thirty minutes away, "It's a good thing we rode our bikes or else it'll take us longer to get home!" Daniel told Cody as they rode through town. They lived near the edge of town so they had to pass by the woods. They were halfway home until Cody spotted something, he stopped his bike. "Hey Daniel check this out!" Cody yelled at his friend who was behind him. Daniel hit the brakes, "What is it?" Daniel asked him as he approached Cody. "Check out that trail up ahead, you think it's a short cut home?" He asked him. Daniel shook his head, "No, No, No!" He told him. "Let's just keep the route we always go! I really don't feel like getting lost!" He finished. "Come on Daniel!" Cody begged. After a few minutes of begging, they decided to take the trail. As rode along the trail, they had no idea that someone was in the woods waiting on them. Halfway through the woods, "Hey Cody I think we're lost! We've been going around in circles for ten minutes we should have been home by now! I told you we should have kept the normal route!" Daniel yelled at him. "Sorry Daniel you were right, let's just go back before...!" Cody was cut off by a loud noise. "What was that?" Cody yelled. "I don't know an I don't want to stay and find out either! Let's just get out of here now!" Daniel told him. Cody nodded but before they could go anywhere a tall man was blocking their path, "Who are you?" Cody asked the man. He just turned his head, he was wearing a Skelton Mask and with all black and riding a four-wheeler. "He asked you a question, who the hell are you?" Daniel asked. The man just stared them as he spoke, "The question is not who am I but what am I? Will you two live to answer that question?" He told them.

Daniel and Cody both looked at each other confused, "What do you mean will we...?" Before Daniel could finish the question, the man started the four wheeler and drove towards them. "Hey what are you doing?" Cody asked pushing his bike back. The man didn't answer instead he just kept driving towards him only faster and closer. "Stop! Stop! Let's get out of here before he kills us!" Cody yelled to Daniel as they took off on their bikes. But we know you can't out run a four wheeler on a bike.

As the man got closer to them he pulled out a knife and drove close to Cody to cut him off. Before Cody could catch his balance, he fell off his bike. Giving the man the advantage to stalk him. Cody tried to move but was to sore, "Stay away from me!" Cody yelled hoping that Daniel would stop once he saw that Cody wasn't following him. The man just smiled as he pulled out his knife, "You should have stayed on route!" He laughed as he stabbed Cody in the leg. Cody cried in pain as he tied to crawl away using his arms but he didn't get very far as the man stabbed him in the back and then turned him over on his back and stabbed him multiple times in the chest and heart. A few feet ahead Daniel realized that Cody wasn't behind him.

"Cody! Cody! Cody!" He yelled. He got worried as he saw the four wheeler approach him with something in his hand, it was a bloody knife. "Cody!" Daniel whispered to himself as he tried to ride away, the man threw the knife and hit Daniel right through his back, the man approached him and turned Daniel over in his back, as Daniel was coughing up blood. The man started to laugh, "Next time stay out of the woods!" He whispered to him as he stabbed him again only it was right in the head.

The killer has struck again! Two more teenagers are dead and the news is buzzing all over town but no one would find out who it was or what happens until the next morning.

Please read and review good or bad your opinions matter!

How will Paul and his friends react to this when they find out? Is there a connection and could there be more than one killer?

Find out in the next chapter of The Murder Of Bridgeport!

Note next chapter there will be clues as to who the killer or killers could be!


	6. Chapter 6

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 6

Bad news

The next morning everyone in town was watching the news.

Anchorman:

"Good morning Bridgeport we have some terrible news this morning, two more bodies were found this morning near the edge of town. The police say the bodies were two young teenagers around the age of fourteen. One boy was stabbed in the back and again in the chest multiple times. The other boy was also stabbed in the back and also in the head right between the eyes. I am asking all of our children of any age please be careful the police are now saying this is the work of a serial killer. There will be a 11:00pm curfew for all teenagers between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. Children under that age should in their homes before the street lights come on. We will have more information on this terrible tragedy tonight and we will the families of these two boys in out prayers. Thank you all for watching and let's hope the police catch this man." She told the people at home.

Paul and Lynn's house:

"I can't believe this! This guy has struck again and the police don't have a clue who it is!" Patricia told her husband. "I know sweetie but we can't tell the kids that two more of their classmates are dead!" He told her. She nodded, "I know but do you think it's the same guy from the murders twenty years ago?" She asked him drinking some coffee. Paul Sr. Shrugged his shoulders, "It can't be, the police caught that guy didn't they?" He asked her. "I don't know we never found out, all we found out was that he was arrested. No one knows if he escaped or it could be a copy cat!" She told him. He nodded as their children came downstairs, "Good morning you two! Ready for school?" Their mother asked. They both nodded as they sat down for breakfast, "Mom has this happened before?" Lynn asked her mother. "What do you mean?" She asked her daughter. "I mean these murders! Have they happened before, when you dad were our age?" Lynn asked her again.

Patricia just looked at her daughter and then at her son. They were so innocent, and they promised each other her, Paul Sr and there friends that no matter what they would not tell their children what happened to them all those years ago.

"No sweetie, this is the first time this happened." She told her. Lynn knew her mother and father was hiding something from her and Paul but she didn't ask them anymore. Instead she would find out for herself.

"Okay! Come on Paul we gotta get to school!" Lynn told him as they kissed their parents goodbye and headed out the door.

At school...

"Hey Lynn do think mom and dad know what's going on?" Paul asked her. Lynn turned to her brother, "Paul I really don't know if mom and dad know anything but I'm gonna find out and I need you and your friends to help me!" Lynn told him. Paul looked at her confused and scared, "I don't know Lynn shouldn't we just let the police handle this?" Paul asked. "Yeah but we're just digging a little deeper in the past so we'll know if this has anything to do with what happened twenty years ago. I heard mom and dad talking this morning, something just like these murders happen when they were our age. Mom just didn't want to tell us because she wants to protect us and our friends. So will you help me figure out this whole thing before someone else is killed?" Lynn asked her brother. Paul looked at her and then his friends who were laughing at a joke that Chris had told them. He loved his sister and his friends like family, they had known each other since they were really little, plus their parents all went to school together which is probably why his parents didn't want to tell them what was really going on.

"Alright I'll help you!" Paul told her. "Thanks little brother meet me in the library during free period okay, we can look the murders up in the computer and see if there is a connection between then and now!" She told him.

Paul nodded, "Okay I tell my friends!" He told her. Lynn nodded as she watched him walk off, she knew deep down that if anything happened to him or his friends that she would be devastated.

Paul told everyone what Lynn told him, and they all agreed to help. "Did you hear about Cody and Daniel?" Bryan asked them. They all nodded, "Yeah! It was on the news this morning, how you taking it?" Stephanie asked him. They all knew Bryan was good friends with Cody and Daniel. They played soccer and baseball together. In fact he was suppose to go to the arcade with them that day, but he had to stay at home and help his dad work on his car. "I'm good! Just thinking it could have been me too, I was suppose to be at that arcade with them, but I stayed at home and helped dad on his car." He told them as he started to tear up, Trish saw her brother and hated seeing him hurt. So she walked over and gave him a comforting hug. "Don't worry Bryan, We're here for you okay!" She told him. Bryan nodded as he held onto his sister, "Thanks Trish! That means a lot to me!" He told her.

As the day went bye everyone was quiet! They had a small memorial service for Cody and Daniel that morning. Now it was free period and they were all in the library. "So Lynn where do we start first?" Eve asked her. "We go back twenty years, 1993! When our parents were young like us." Lynn told her. They sat around three different computers so they wouldn't be crowded. "Look I found something!" Randy whispered to her. As he turned the monitor around towards her, "Oh my god! This has happened before, listen to this, Today in Bridgeport the found the woodsman! The man who had been killing the local teenagers in town. The police say that a group of teenagers called them when they spotted the man at a small cabin where a teenage girl was held captive for several hours. The teenagers then followed the man to the cabin and trapped him until the police arrived. No one knows why the man did it but he believes that the devil told him to do it! The woodsman or as he is now named as the deadly woodsman, because all his victims were found in the woods, but each one was killed differently. The teenagers that found him and are known as the heroes of this story, promised each other that they will never tell their families when they get older. I interviewed on of the young kids and he told me that they just wanted to get their lives back to normal." Lynn read all this and couldn't believe her eyes. "I don't believe this our parents have been lying to us all these years, they know this is happening again!" Lynn told them sitting back in her chair. "That's impossible, that guy was killed in jail. So whoever doing the killings this time has to either be a copy cat or this guy has a son finishing what he started." John told her. "Yeah, but this time he's going after us, the children of the teenagers who caught that guy. Look at the picture on the front page, the group of teenagers who caught him, are our parents." Lynn told them pointing at the picture.

They all looked in shock, "That's why mom and dad didn't want to tell us! They're trying to protect us, but this guy has already killed Michelle, Daniel, and Cody. Any of us could be next! Their parents are in this photo and so are ours, which means we have to catch this guy and turn him in before he finds us!" Paul told them. They all nodded as the bell rung for the end of free period. As the left the library, everyone was silent until Jeff spoke, "What if one of us is next?" He asked. They looked at each other, "I mean we can't look out for each other all the time!" He told them. They all nodded, "Well if we can't do that, then let's promise to at least stick together." Torrie told them. They all agreed as they headed to class.

Meanwhile all the parents met at Paul and Lynn's house. "This is happening again! We have to do something!" Mrs Orton told them. "I agree! This guy is going after our children, we have to protect them." Said Mr. Copland. "I know but we made a promise twenty years ago that we wouldn't tell our children what happened." Paul Sr told them. "We know but we don't have a choice, three teenagers are dead already and their parents helped us catch that man all those years ago!" Ms. Wilson told them. They all agreed as try tried to figure out how to save their children and themselves, without the kids getting suspicious. "So it's settled then, we find out who this punk is and take him down once and for all, and show him he don't mess with our kids!" Mr. Michaels told them. "Okay then first stop is the police station and see if the police have a lead on this guy, because the man who did it twenty years ago died while in prison, two years ago!" Patricia told them as they all left and head to the police station, where they were all gonna find out another secret that was hidden for twenty years.

Now that Paul and his friends know what happen twenty years ago, they can find out how to stop the deadly woodsman!

But if the real woodsman has been dead for two years, who's doing the killings now?

Does he have a son or is it a copycat?

Find out in the next chapter of Murder in Bridgeport!


	7. Chapter 7

Murder in Bridgeport

Note:The parents name I made up except for Paul's parents and Randy's father everyone else is not real!

This chapter will go back twenty years so you will know how the woodsman was captured the first time!

Chapter 7

Who's the killer?

Now that Paul and his friends know that these murders have happened before. They just had to find out who the killer was twenty years ago, so after school Paul, Randy, and Shawn rode their bikes to the police station across town.

"Alright guys we have to hurry up if we want to make it to Stephanie's party tonight!" Paul told them as they parked their bikes outside and walked in, "Hey Randy, Paul, Shawn what are you three doing here?" asked Mr. Orton. Randy's father was one of the local police officers. "We just wanted to see what you did up close dad!" Randy lied to his father. "Really?" Mr. Orton asked. Randy nodded, "Yeah and ask you a few questions!" Randy told him. "Okay follow me to my office then boys!" He told them a they followed him to his office.

"Alright have a seats guys, what's on your mind?" He asked them. "Do you know anything about the murders from twenty years ago?" Shawn asked showing the newspaper clipping to him. Mr. Orton looked down at the clipping and then back up at his son and his friends.

"Where did you get this?" He asked them. "Off the computer!" Paul told him. Mr. Orton nodded as he got up and closed the door, then went back and sat down. "Alright boys, what I'm about to tell you, I haven't told anyone and I've kept this to myself for twenty years!" He told them. "What is it dad?" Randy asked him concerned.

"I'm about to tell you what really happened twenty years ago, right here in Bridgeport!" He told them. He took a deep breath and started the story.

Flashback:

Twenty years Earlier 1993

Bridgeport High School..

"Hey guys did you hear? There was another murder last night!" Patricia told her friends. They all nodded, "Yeah it was on the news this morning. The whole town is scared, this is the fifth murder and there's still no lead!" Bob Orton told her. "What are we going to do?" Paul asked them. "I say we find this guy and capture him ourselves, before he kills someone else." Carol Stratus told them. "How do we do that?" Patricia asked her. "Well we know he only kills them in the woods! So he must have a place where he hides the teenagers before he kills them!" She told them. They nodded, "Okay but one problem!" David Hardy told them. "What's that?" They asked together. "Tony and Emma are missing!" He finished. "What!" They all yelled together. David nodded, "Yeah they never made it home last night and they're still missing!" He told them.

"Oh my god!" Patricia whispered to herself. "We have to find them!" She told them. They all nodded as they made a plan to skip the rest of school and find their friends before the police did!

They left school and headed to the woods, where the last bodies were found. "Alright guys stick together okay! We find Tony and Emma, and then get the hell out of there!" Paul told them. "But what if the woodsman is there?" David asked him. "Simple we take him out with these!" Paul told him grabbing a rifle from his trunk. "I hope you have a permit for this?" Patricia asked him. Paul nodded, "Don't worry I do! Let's go!" He told them.

As they headed into the woods, no one noticed someone following them. The man got closer and closer until they reached a small cabin. "Hey guys look! Emma and Tony might be in there!" Patricia told them. They all nodded as they walked to door, "Okay David go around back a see if Tony and Emma are inside. We'll go through the front." Paul told him. David nodded as he went around to the side and peeked through the window, he saw Tony tied to a chair and Emma was sitting on the floor tied up and she was crying.

"Guys I see them, they're in the basement." David whispered to Paul. "Alright let's go inside!" he told them. "Stick together!" he finished as they walked towards the basement, David heard footsteps behind him. "What was that?" He asked. But before anyone could answer him, the woodsman knocked him from behind. He tackled him to the ground, and tried to stab him but Dave pushed him off, making the man drop the knife out of his hand.

"Dave!" Paul shouted. "I'm fine go save Emma and Tony! I'll hold him back!" He told them grabbing the knife. Paul nodded but not before throwing the rifle to Dave, "Hey Dave! Make sure he doesn't move until the police come!" Paul shouted. Dave nodded as he caught the rifle in his hand.

Paul and the others walked into the basement downstairs, "Oh my god what is that smell?" Patricia asked almost gagging. "I don't know smells like a dead body!" Bob told her as they walked a little further, Paul spotted Emma and Tony.

"Emma! Tony!" He yelled. Emma turned around in tears, "Oh my god! I'm glad to see you guys, get us out of here!" She told them in tears. "Don't worry the police are on the way!" Patricia told her as she untied the ropes around her wrist. "Thank you!" Emma told her as she checked on her brother. "Tony! Please say something!" She told him. "Let's just go home!" He told her. As they left the cabin, the police were outside waiting on them.

"You kids know what you did was very dangerous!" the officer told them. They all nodded, "We know but we had to save our friends! That's all that matters!" Paul told him. The officer nodded, "Very well. We caught the woodsman and now everyone is safe! Thank you!" He told them. They all nodded, "You're welcome! Come on guys let's go, we need to get Tony and Emma to a hospital to check them out!" Patricia told them. As they left, David looked back at the police car and realized that they were all almost killed. But now they all together again and that was all that mattered. "Hey guys wait!" David shouted. They all turned around, "What's up David?" Paul asked him.

"Let's make a promise! That no matter what in the future, we don't tell our kids about this!" He told them. "Why not?" Bob asked. "Because we want to keep them safe and if this guy stays locked up, then that's all that will matter!" He told them. "Just promise!" He finished.

They all looked at each other and smiled, "We Promise!" They all said together. They got into the truck an drove off.

End of flashback..

"That's the whole story, the woodsman was arrested, but me and the other parents think that he may have a son or that there maybe a copycat. Because the real woodsman died in prison, five years ago." He told them. Paul, Randy, and Shawn just looked in shock! After about five minutes of silence Randy spoke first, "I don't believe this! You and mom lied to me all these years! Why didn't you two just tell me this?" He asked his father. Mr. Orton just looked at his son, "Because we wanted to protect you! If we had told you, then we'll be looking over our shoulder thinking something will happen to you and your friends. Besides me, your mom, and the other parents made a promise when we were your age, and that's just get out lives back together. When we all had a family, we would still keep what happened all those years ago a secret for your safety." He told them.

"But dad three of the teenagers that are dead, you were friends with their parents. I mean Daniel lived right next door, me and him went to preschool together. We just never hung out much!" Randy told him.

His dad nodded, "Look now that you know the story, you and your friends need to be careful, understood. We have a 11:00pm curfew. Randy nodded, "Okay can I still go to Stephanie's party tonight?" He asked his father. "Yeah just be back by curfew okay!" He told him. Randy nodded, "Okay!" He told him as he left. "Randy wait!" His father told him. "Yeah!" Randy answered turning around. "I love you son me and your mother! You know that don't you?" He asked his son. Randy nodded, "Yeah dad I know! I love you and mom too!" He said hugging him.

"Okay son just be careful okay and remember stick together all of you!" He told his son as they walked out of the station. Randy nodded, "We will!" As he got on his bike, put his helmet on. "Come on guys we better go!" Shawn told them as they took off.

They got to Shawn's house sorry could change clothes for the party. Paul was staying at Shawn's so his parents wouldn't have to come cross town.

"Come on Paul! We're meeting Randy outside!" Shawn told him. "I'm coming!" He told him coming downstairs. Shawn's mother walked into the living room where the boys were finishing up their clothes. "Alright boys have fun and be careful okay. Remember be back by curfew okay." She told them. They both nodded as Shawn kissed her on the cheek, "Well don't just stand there Paul, don't I get a kiss from you too?" She asked him. Paul smiled, him and Shawn had been best friends since daycare, so Shawn's mom treated him like a second son since Shawn was a only child it kinda cool to think of Shawn as a brother. Their birthdays were only five days apart. "So mrs. Michaels! " Paul told her as she kissed her on the cheeks and a hug. "Watch after Shawn okay!" She whispered to him. Paul nodded, "Don't worry I always do!" He told her as he grabbed his jacket and they headed out the door to meet Randy.

Meanwhile no one knew that someone was watching them and that this party was going to be a killer!

What will happen next?

Who's the next victim?

Find out in the next chapter of Murder In Bridgeport!

Read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 8

A party and Murder

Everyone was at Stephanie's house for the big party. "Hey guys! Glad you both could come!" She told Randy, Shawn, and Paul. "No problem Steph, where are the other?" Paul asked as they stepped in the doorway. "They're in the backyard!" She told them. They followed Stephanie to the backyard where their friends were at. "Hey guys!" Shouted Maria. "Hey Maria!" They said together. After a few hours Vince and Linda came outside to greet everyone. "Hey kids is everyone having fun?" Vince asked them. They all nodded, as they danced the night away!

After eating, a slow song came on, Paul saw Stephanie standing by a tree talking to Lynn, Mickie, Lita and Torrie. "While she looks beautiful tonight!", Paul thought to himself. Shawn walked over to his buddy, "Hey pal why don't you just ask her to dance!" Shawn told him seeing the look on his face. "I don't know Shawn, what if she says no?" Paul asked him looking back at Stephanie.

"You won't know unless you try!" Shawn told him. "Look if it makes you feel better, I'll ask Mickie so you won't feel left out on the dance floor!" He finished. Paul nodded as he took a deep breath and walked over to Stephanie. "Hey Steph you want to dance?" Paul asked her handing his hand out for hers. Stephanie blushed as she nodded, "Yes I would love too!" She told him happily grabbing his hand. Paul smiled as they walked onto the dance floor, Paul took her hand into his and put his other hand around her waist. "I'll move my hand if you feel uncomfortable!" Paul told her softly. "I'm okay, you don't have to move your hand!" She told him as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"His hair smells so good, and he's a great dancer too!" She said to herself. As the music stopped they pulled apart, "Hey Paul!" Stephanie spoke softly. "Yeah!" He answered. "Would you like to go out some time, like for pizza or something." She asked. Paul smiled, "All of us?" He asked. "No! Just the two of us!" She told him. "Sure I would love too!" He told her grinning. "Great how about Sunday say about seven?" She told him. Paul nodded as he went to tell his friends he had a date with Stephanie McMahon.

Around ten everyone headed home, Paul and the other stayed to help clean up. "Thanks for helping guys! I really appreciate it!" She told her friends. "No problem Steph!" Torrie told her as she was picking up cups and putting them in the trash bag. "Hey guys how about we go bike riding tomorrow!" Jeff told them. "Sounds fun! I'm in!" Randy told him. "Cool us too!" Said the girls. "How about you guys?" Maria asked them. Paul, Shawn, John, and Chris looked at each other and nodded, "We're in!" They all said together, as Paul took the trash bags outside to the corner of the street.

After about thirty minutes, they had everything picked up and put back in place. "Thanks guys see you tomorrow!" Stephanie yelled as her friends left. "See ya!" They yelled together.

The guys walked the girls home, before they headed to their homes. Paul was staying with Shawn at his house for the weekend. "So Paul how did it go with Stephanie?" Shawn asked him as they were walking. "It went great! She asked me to go eat pizza Sunday!" Paul told him smiling. "Alright buddy! See I told you she likes you!" Shawn told him. "Whatever we're just going out as friends!" Paul told him. Shawn shook his head, "No way man it's a date and you know it!" Shawn told him as they reached his house. "Whatever you say buddy!" Paul told him as they went inside.

The next morning, Shawn woke up to his phone ringing. "Hello!" He answered. "Hey Shawn we're heading out on our bikes around ten! Meet us at John's house!" Chris told him. "Alright!" Shawn told him as he hung up. He got out of bed and walked into the bathroom, to clean up.

After cleaning up he went down the hall to the guest room to wake up Paul. "Paul we're leaving at ten!" Shawn told him. "Okay!" He told him getting up. Paul went into the guest bathroom to get ready. Then they headed downstairs for breakfast, "Good morning boys! Why are you two up so early?" She asked them cooking some eggs and bacon. "We're going bike riding with our friends and we're leaving at ten!" Shawn told her as he sat down at the table. She nodded as she put some eggs on his and Paul's plate and some bacon. "Thanks mrs. Michaels!" Paul told her as he took a bite of his pancakes. "No problem, now you boys be careful out there okay!" She told them. They both nodded as they drunk some orange juice and finished their food. "I'll wash the dishes mom!" Shawn told her as he grabbed his plate. "I'll help you Shawn!" Paul told him grabbing his plate as well and their cups. "Thank you boys!" She told them giving them both a hug. "Your welcome!" They said hugging her back. When they finished, Shawn went outside to the garage to grab their bikes. "Hey Shawn where's your dad?" Paul asked. "He's been having early shifts at work all month! So I don't see him until three or four." He told him. Paul nodded, "Oh his shifts are like my dad, only the opposite. He's been working late all month! Me and Lynn only see him before school and right before dinner." Paul told him. Shawn nodded as they met Randy down the street and rode their bikes John's house. "Hey guys! You three ready? We're just waiting on Jeff, Adam, Jason and the girls!" Chris told them airing his tires up. "Cool!" Randy told him.

A few minutes later the girls showed up, "Hey guys we're ready!" Shouted Torrie. "Alright then let's head out!" John told them as Jeff, Adam, and Jason showed up. They rode downtown to a trail, that they always rode.

While riding they noticed another bike nearby. "Hey guys look!" Shawn told them as he came to a stop. The others stopped beside him, "What's up Shawn?" Chris asked him. "Does that bike look familiar to you guys!" He asked them getting off his bike to get a closer look. "Yeah actually it does! Oh my god that's Kelly's bike!" Lita told him. "Are you sure?" Shawn asked her as he examine the bike some more. Lita nodded as she came to get a closer look, "Yeah she's the only one in school that has purple flowers on her bike !" She told him. Shawn nodded, "What do you think happened to her?" He asked her. "I don't know but where ever she's at, I hope she's not in those woods!" She told him.

Suddenly it got very quiet, then they heard someone screaming,"Somebody help me! Please anybody help me!" She yelled. "Hey that sounds like Kelly!" Steph told them. "He's gonna kill me!" She yelled again.

"Where is she?" Torrie asked them. "I don't but it sounds like she's close!" Stacy told her holding onto her sister. Finally Kelly ran right into them. "Kelly!" They all yelled. Kelly looked frighten, "We have to get out of here now! He's right behind me!" She told them. They all nodded, "Don't worry grab your bike!" Paul told her. "It's on a flat!" She told him as she heard the woodsman get closer. "Okay hope on the back of my bike and hold on!" Steph told her. Kelly nodded as she got on and they took off.

When the woodsman arrived they had just left but he knew that he would get another victim soon. Paul and his friends got back home sooner then they thought. "Alright Kelly what happened back there?" Paul asked her.

Kelly took a deep breath, "I was riding with Phil when we got separated near the woods, I don't even know where he's at." She told him. "How did you end up in the woods?" John asked her. "I was riding nearby looking for Phil when I spotted someone in the woods, thinking it was Phil I got off my bike and went to check it out. When I got close enough I tried calling his name but he didn't answer, so I walked closer and when I realized it wasn't him, it was too late. It wasn't Phil, it was that guy that everyone has been talking about!" She finished. "The woodsman!" They all said together. "Kelly how did you get away from him?" Randy asked her concerned. "I kicked him in the ribs, before he could grab me and I started running. He was right behind me, I don't even know how I got away!" She told him still scared. "Don't worry Kelly! You're safe now and we're gonna find Phil before the woodsman does." Stacy told her. Kelly nodded as she worried for her boyfriend, who was locked away in a cabin.

In the woods, inside an old abandon cabin, Phil sat inside of a basement covered in blood. He was still alive but barely, "Someone help me!" He screamed. The woodsman just looked at him and smiled, "Soon you'll join the others whose parents killed my father. I promised him that I would get my revenge!" He told him.

Phil looked confused, "What are you talking about? My parents had nothing to do with what happened to your dad!" Phil told him barely able to yell. The woodsman grabbed him by his face and looked him straight in the eyes, "Your parents are the ones he almost killed but some how they got away!" He told him showing Phil the newspaper clipping of his parents and their friends.

Phil's eyes went big, "Oh my god they lied to me!" Phil told himself. "You won't get away with this!" Phil told him. The woodsman looked at him and smiled, "I already have!" He yelled as he grabbed a butcher knife and cut Phil's head off, as Phil's head fell to the ground, the woodsman just started laughing to himself, as he walked to a nearby wall and scratched off a picture with the knife, "My next victim will be two for one!" He told himself looking at the picture of Lynn and Paul.

"You two are next!" He yelled laughing.

What will happen next?

Can the woodsman be caught?

Will he get to Paul and Lynn?

If he does can he be stopped?

Find out in the next chapter of Murder in Bridgeport!

Please read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 9  
Missing

The next day everyone had heard about Phil. His body was found in the lake by the edge of the woods, or at least what was left of his body. His friends were all in shock as they were told the news by their parents.

At Paul and Lynn's house  
"Dad! Do you think this guy is gonna come after me and Lynn?" Paul asked his father. Paul Sr. Just looked over at his son, and didn't know what to say. "I don't know son, all I can tell you is to just be careful okay. Look out for your sister, protect her no matter what got it!" He told his son. Paul nodded as he finished his orange juice. Lynn came downstairs with her bag, "Come on Paul we're gonna be late for school!" She told her brother. Paul nodded as he grabbed his stuff and waved goodbye to his father.

On the way to school things were quiet until Paul broke the silence, "Hey Lynn no matter what happens, you know I won't let anything happen to you right?" Paul asked her. Lynn stopped the car in shock, "What do you mean?" She asked him. "I mean this guy has been killing our friends left and right! I don't want anything to happen to you, I mean I know we fight but that's what siblings do! No matter what I still love you because your my sister and I won't let you get hurt!" Paul told her. Lynn looked at him in tears, "Thanks little brother, I love you too and don't worry I won't let anything happen to you either or your friends got it!" She told him smiling. Paul nodded, "Got it!" He told her as they hugged and Lynn drove to school, they had no idea that someone was following them.

At school...  
As they arrived at school, everyone was quiet and still in shock at the death of Phil Brooks. Paul spotted his friends and noticed that someone was missing, "Hey guys where's Chris?" Paul asked them. "His mom he was sick!" John told him. Paul nodded, "Oh okay, I guess we'll have to get his homework." Paul told them. They all nodded, as the bell rung and everyone headed to class.

Paul was at his locker when Stephanie stopped him, "Hey Paul, I'm sorry that we couldn't have our date Sunday, but I couldn't leave Kelly she was so upset about Phil, and..." Paul cut her off by giving her a big hug. "It's okay! We can go some other time!" He told her smiling. "Thanks Paul, you're really sweet!" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you in class!" She told him. Paul nodded as he closed his locker, a note fell out

"Hello Paul, I know who you are and I know your friends. You can no longer protect them, because you will need them to save you! I will find you soon!"  
Sign woodsman!

Paul read in shock as he ran to class, but before he could get to the door, someone hit him from behind. As the man looked down at him, he picked Paul up and threw him over his shoulders, knowing no one would see him, he walked right off campus with an unconscious Paul.

Meanwhile Stephanie sat in class waiting on Paul, "Where is he?" She asked herself looking around class. She spotted Shawn, Adam, and Jason but didn't see Paul. "Hey Stephanie!" Shawn greeted her. "Hey Shawn! Have any of you seen Paul?" She asked concerned. They all shook their heads no, "Sorry Steph but the last time I saw him was this morning at his locker. Why?" Adam asked her. "Because i saw him at his locker too, but he hasn't made it to class yet." She told him now worried. Jason saw the concern on her face, "It's okay Steph, I'm sure he's okay." Jason told her. Shawn and Adam nodded in agreement, "Jason's right, I'm sure he's fine! He might be in the nurse's office or something!" Adam told her. "Yeah you how sensitive his stomach is!" Shawn told her. Stephanie nodded, "You're right I'll go check there after class!" She told them.

They nodded as class started, and the teacher took roll call, she noticed Paul wasn't there. "Paul Levesque?" She called. No one answered, "Paul Levesque!" She called again. "He's not here!" Yelled one of the other kids. The teacher nodded as she crossed his name out and started class.

After class ended Stephanie went to the nurse's office to see if Paul was, but there was no sign of him. "Where is he?" She asked herself. As she came out of the office she spotted Lynn and she wasn't happy. "Lynn what is it?" Stephanie asked her. Lynn looked up in tears, "Paul's missing, and nobody knows where he's at!" She told her in tears. "Wait Lynn! He could be anywhere! Did he go home sick?" Steph asked her. "No he's not at home, he's missing!" She told her crying handing the note to her.

Stephanie read the note and couldn't believe her eyes, the woodsman had Paul and the rest of them were next. "What are we going to do?" Stephanie asked her. Lynn looked up at once more, "We find him and then kill the woodsman once and for all!" she told her. Stephanie nodded as they went to find the others.

They it would be dangerous but their friend was in trouble and they were willing to risk their lives to save his. They just hoped that they wouldn't regret it in the end.

Can they save Paul?

Will it be to late?


	10. Chapter 10

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 10  
The rescue

In the basement of an old cabin, Paul woke up inside of a big cage, he felt his head and it was bleeding. He looked around and noticed that there was nowhere to go, and he was trapped. "Somebody help me please! Somebody help me!" He yelled. Suddenly he saw the doorknob turn and got quiet. A tall man in a trench coat stepped inside the basement, "Hello Paul, I've been waiting for you!" He told him smiling. Paul sat back against the cage, "What do you want?" He asked trying to sound brave. The man just tilted his head to the side, "Why I want you and your friends to pay for what your parents did to my dad.", He told him approaching the cage. Paul sat back further, "You won't get away with this, my friends and the police will find you. You'll be going to jail!" Paul told him.

The man just laughed, as he looked Paul straight in the face, "That's if they find you alive!" He told him shaking the cage. Paul screamed, as the man just laughed and walked away closing the door behind him. As the time went by, Paul noticed that it was getting dark. "I need to find a way out of here!" He told himself searching around the room.

He spotted some old human bones nearby and dried blood, "That must be Phil's blood since he was the last victim." Paul told himself. On the other side of the room, he spotted the keys but couldn't reach them. "Damn' to need a stick or something to get those keys!" Paul whispered to himself. As he sat in the corner of the cage, holding his knees. He thought about his family, his sister and friends, and knew they all were worried sick. "I just hope they find me!" He spoke softly as he tried to sleep.

Meanwhile Lynn and the others were at the edge of the woods trying to figure out how to save Paul. "So what's the plan?" Shawn asked her. "We're gonna have to sneak in through the back, while someone distracts the woodsman!" She told him. Shawn nodded, "Okay but who's going to distract him, because who ever does it has to be fast, just in case he goes after them." Shawn told her. "You're right but who could that be? She asked. Everyone looked at each other until John and Randy spoke up, "Besides Paul, we're the fastest in the group, so we'll do it just make sure we have a weapon!" Randy told her. Lynn nodded, "No problem! I have some rifles in the trunk!" She told him. The guys looked at her confused, "You keep rifles in the trunk?" Chris asked her curious. Lynn smiled a little, "Yeah me and Paul go hunting all the time with our dad, so we have our own rifle!" She told them. They all nodded in amazement, "Cool!" Jason told her. "Okay everyone knows the plan right? Stephanie, Trish, Shawn and Adam come with me! While Randy and John go through the front an distract the woodman." Lynn told them. They nodded, "The rest of us keep watch out here in case we see anyone, and give you the signal!" Jason told her. Lynn nodded as she opened the trunk of her car, and grabbed the two rifles with extra ammo. Before any of you ask I do have my license for these!" She told them.

They nodded as she handed Randy and John the weapon. "Just be careful you two okay!" She told them. "We will!" They told her. "What weapons do we use?",Trish asked her. "These bats!" She told them handing them each a bat. "Alright guys, we go in grab Paul and get out! Randy, John when I give the signal, you guys run no matter what! Chris, you and Jeff keep the look out while Amy and Mickie watch the door !" Lynn told them. They all nodded as they prepared for the rescue.

Can they save Paul?  
Find out in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Murder in Bridgeport

Chapter 11  
Facing the woodsman

As Lynn and the others prepared for the rescue of her brother. Paul was inside, trying to figure out how to escape. "Come on work already!" Paul yelled trying to break the lock with a rock he found nearby. After several tries Paul gave up and eventually just sat in the corner of the cage, and waited for his doom.

A few minutes later Paul saw the doorknob move, "Hey kid, any last words?" The woodsman asked him. Paul just looked at him with as much bravery and courage, and spoke,"You won't get away with this because the police will find you and you'll be jail where you can rot for the rest of your miserable and pathetic life. So you can go straight to hell, you sick son of a bitch!" Paul yelled at him. This pissed the woodsman off, "Alright you little smart ass, let's see how tough you Really are!" He yelled unlocking the cage and grabbing Paul by the hair. "Ahhhh let me go you creep!" Paul screamed. "Shut up! You want to be tough let's see if survive this!" He yelled throwing Paul in a chair.

He grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and held it in front of Paul. "Now be sure to scream loud!" He told him as he ripped Paul's shirt off and cut across his chest. "Ahh! Please stop this!" Paul begged seeing blood dripping down his chest. The woodsman just laughed as he took his thumb and rubbed the blood of the knife, then he did the unthinkable. He licked the blood off of his thumb.

Paul watched in horror, he couldn't move because of his arms being tied behind the chair. "You're insane!" Paul mumbled. The woodsman looked at him and smiled, holding the knife near Paul's hand, "I'm going to make you suffer!" He spoke holding the knife near Paul's fingers. But before he could do anything, there was a noise upstairs, "What was that?" The woodsman asked. "Don't move or else you'll bleed faster!" He told him. Grabbing his axe near the wall and went upstairs, he walked into the living room. He didn't see Randy who was hiding behind a bookshelf, he came in behind the woodsman and knocked him out with the rifle.

Randy walked towards him but before he could do anything, the woodsman stood up and smiled. Randy looked in shock, "Oh boy, John!" Randy yelled as the woodsman walked towards him. He grabbed Randy by the shirt and threw him into the wall.

As Randy was lying half unconscious, John came out from behind the kitchen door. "Hey woodsman!" He yelled as he took aim and shot at the woodsman. He missed on the first try, but made the second as he hit the man right in the chest but not enough to kill him. The woodsman fell to the ground, as he did this John ran to Randy, "Randy get up buddy, come on please get up!" John told him looking back at the woodsman. After a few minutes, Randy woke up, "What happened?" He asked holding his head. "That's not important we have to go now!" John told him as they ran to the back of the cabin. Lynn and the others heard the conversation and was given the signal from Jason, as Randy and John lured the woodsman outside. Lynn and Shawn walked into the cabin through the front door and looked around for Paul.

"Paul where are you?" Lynn yelled. "Paul come on buddy please give us some kind of sign that you're here." Shawn yelled. Suddenly they heard someone yelling, "Help me! Somebody please help me!" Paul yelled. "Was that Paul?" Trish asked. "Help me please!" He yelled again. "Yeah that was Paul! He sounds really hurt, let's go he's in the basement." Lynn told them as they ran down to the basement.

Paul was losing a lot of blood, "Someone help me!" He spoke weakly, he looked up as he saw the doorknob turn. To weak to speak, Paul just waited for his fate as the door opened but it wasn't who he expected. Instead it was his sister and his friends. "Paul! Oh my god! You're okay!" Lynn told him hugging him. Paul smiled weakly, "Boy am I glad to see you guys!" Paul told them. "Don't worry Paul, we're getting you out of here okay!" Stephanie told him as she and Adam untied the ropes. Lynn helped him to his feet, "Paul are you okay?" Lynn asked him. Paul nodded, "Yeah! Let's just go home!" He told her. Lynn nodded as they helped Paul out the door, John and Randy ran into them, "We need to go now! He's right behind us, Lita let's go!" Adam yelled onto the porch. Lita ran inside as they ran out the back door, they got halfway through the woods when they heard a four wheeler behind them. "Run!" John yelled. They all ran as fast as they could until they saw the truck. Chris saw them and was waving for them to come on, "Come on guys hurry up!" He yelled. "Start the truck Chris!" Randy yelled, as he jumped on the back of the truck with John, Adam and Jason. Lynn and the girls jumped in the car with Mickie, "Come on hurry up!" She yelled as Lynn helped Paul inside and Amy, Trish, Stephanie got in the backseat. "Put your foot in it Mickie!" Lynn told her as they saw the woodsman approaching closer.

"How do we lose him?" Chris asked Jeff. "I have an idea, I'll call Lynn!" Jeff told him. Jeff told her the plan, "I hope it works!" Lynn told him hanging up. "What is it Lynn?" Mickie asked keeping her eyes ahead. "We have to split up, it's the only way to lose the woodsman!" She told her. Mickie nodded as she drove up beside Chris and nodded to him, "Let's do this!" He shouted as he swerved to the left and Mickie kept straight.

The woodsman was close behind them, but watching the truck he didn't notice that Mickie wasn't in front of him anymore, but instead was hiding where he couldn't see them. Before he could stop, he drove the four wheeler off a small cliff right on the outside of the woods.

Mickie stopped the car as they got out to see the damage. Chris came back towards them and they got out as well, "It's over! It's finally over!" Randy told them holding Paul up so he could stand. They looked over the cliff and saw the body at the bottom, the killings, the nightmares it was all over. Now they could have a normal life and not have to live life looking over their shoulders.

As the police showed up, the Paul and his friends were already gone. One of the officers had received a private phone call, that there was a body in the woods. So when they arrived, that was when they found the woodsman in the water. "Hey officer Dawson, I think we got something!" The captain told him. "What is it?" Dawson asked. "I found the woodsman, well what's left of him!" He told him. Dawson nodded as he turned the body over and examined the face, "Looks like that crash from off the cliff, messed his face up pretty bad. Let's just get him to the lab, so we can put this case to rest!" Dawson told him. The captain nodded as they coroners put the body in a bag and took him to the lab.

After a few months, everything was back to normal. Lynn graduated at the top of her class and Paul and Stephanie finally had their first official date.

Ten years later..."Dad tell the rest of the story!" asked the little girl. Paul smiled at his daughter as he looked around the circle of kids. All his friends were in town at the same time, and their kids finally got hang out just like they did when they were younger. "Okay! Well they were able to escape and the woodsman was dead!" Paul finished. The little girl and her friends looked at him and smiled. "You, Mommy, and your friends were the heroes right?" He asked. Paul just laughed as he looked back at his wife Stephanie and their friends. "Well I will have to tell you that part when you get older, now who wants burgers?" He asked. "We do!" They yelled.

Everyone enjoyed their lunch and lived happily ever after.


End file.
